Various physical attributes of digital cameras have undergone great improvement in recent years. These attributes include resolution, optics, auto-focus function, face and smile detection, and speed. Improvements in these areas have even been made for very small digital cameras, such as those found in mobile telephones. But physical camera attributes are only a contributing factor to picture quality. Many aspects of picture quality are subjective or depend on the photographer's skills.